Double Dare
by Phayzer
Summary: I have always hated dares. And challenges. I don't see eye to eye with deals either. But I just keep getting mixed up with them. Though, this time, I was sure to win. This was probably the lamest dare there was in the town. Bragging rights here I come. *AU. First person POV. One Shot.


So, this was a weird dream I had a while ago that I wrote down shortly after. Hope it's worth something. :P

* * *

**_Double Dare _**

I have always hated dares. And challenges. I don't see eye to eye with deals either. But I just keep getting mixed up with them. It seems as much as I despise mindless quarrels such as dares, I still can't turn one down. I grasp the chance at winning. Maybe because of the bragging rights.

Though, this time, I was sure to win. This was probably the lamest dare there was in the town. Bragging rights here I come.

In front of me was 'Burch'. That is what we call this decaying building. I think it stands for 'Broken Church', though 'Broken' is the understatement of the century.

It is a tall building, as all churches are, though it peaked less of a hight than it once did due to the crosses having been snapped off to top. It is built with wood, signifying just how old it is, and most of the timber walls have holes, making little use for the giant doors on the front. The doors seemed to be the only aspect in-tacked, with a frightening engraving of what seemed to be screaming people and faded fire. The "building" is guarded by a small wire fence, the top wire being barbed. The back of the church needn't be fenced off, as the sheer cliff to the sea did the job.

This all would have been fine if I weren't in the dark (The middle of the night does that) and all the scary stories about the place. I didn't believe them of course. Beside the old 'that shit is hunted', the stories range from there being a cursed thing living here, waiting to poses someone to get out, to the building itself being the gate to hell if you step inside. What nonsense.

I find it amusing at how many stories arise, and yet next to no one has ever come here, let alone been in side. The adults shroud us with knowledge that seizes to even be proven.

"Oi, Maka! Hurry up!" Black Star yells, a little too loudly if you asked me. He was only on the other side of the barbed fence, along with his friends and a car, turned off. Most of them held their phones for light, letting their humours smiles turn in to evil, shadowed grins as it flashed their faces.

The building is atop a quite steep hill, I was still quite surprised Jackie's four-wheel-dive could make it.

"What, are you getting scared and want to go home already?" I yell back, calmly. I am on the other side of the fence, just close enough to wreak the benefits of the torch that sat atop the car next to Black Star.

"You wish!" He scoffed, the wide grin not leaving. "Come on! If I were you, I wouldn't hesitate! You do this and you win!"

I had already won. I thought I had won when I got him in the prank-war we started about a month ago now, made his toilet water into jelly, took the whole day to do it too. Got him good. After that, he didn't counter attack, so I confronted him about my winnings yesterday. That's when he through in an ultimatum; "You do one dare of my choosing, and you win bragging rights for life." At first I thought it was a joke, Black Star giving up so easily, but when he started telling me the details of what I had to do, I got exited. What could be easier than spending twenty minutes in a building at night with no lights? I might just have a nap while I'm in there.

I wonder why he chose such an easy dare. Could it be that he really believes the stories?

"Come on~" Wined Kim, rubbing her shoulders with a frown. "I'm cold~"

I really don't know why she bothered to come. I know my fights with Black Star have become quite infamous around the school, but I also know she really couldn't care less. Maybe because Jackie's here, her best friend, and she didn't want to feel left out.

"Oh, here Kim!" Ox took off his jacket with a determined smile. "You can have my jacket if your cold! Anytime in fact!" Despite his efforts of handing it to his pink haired crush, Kim pushed the brown fabric away with a huff.

"No. I'm going back in the car. This is stupid anyway! If Maka walks in there she will be ripped to shreds by the cursed being. Everyone knows that! I don't know why you people are so intent on getting rid of her." Kim ranted her way to the large green car as she continued to rub herself warm. Most of the group ignored her.

Well, I guess we have someone who believes the cures, though I would be surprised if she didn't. She grew up with what seemed to be the most part of this towns population; religious gurus.

"That's what I'm counting on!" Black Star joked with a loud laugh, throwing his head back.

The 'group' behind me consisted mostly of Black Star's friends, the others I assume are friends of them or curios people who could get out of their house this late. I knew a few; Kim, Ox, Jackie, the twins who liked to be called Fire and Thunder, Kilik and obviously Black Star. Tsubaki, Black Stars best friend, couldn't make it due to a case of strict parents. Unfortunately, my best fiends have failed to show as well. They never did care much for the prank-wars.

"Nothing's going to 'rip me to shreds'." I reassured with a smirk. I flexed one of my arms up. "They couldn't if they tried."

"Well, come on, prove it!" Kilik spoke up. "Kim's right, it is getting cold." He stated, zipping up his red jacket, his breath fogged up a portion of his thick glasses.

"Ok, ok, calm down." I soothed with a smile, putting my arm back to my side. Even with my favourite black coat on, I had to admit it was chilly. Maybe it will be warmer inside without the wind. "Just wanted Black Star to saver his last moments until he can't say shit to me anymore." I turned my body back to Burch, and my smile slightly faltered. I swore I just saw a flicker of light inside.

As everyone subconsciously started to huddle closer together, I slowly trekked the last of the steep path. The further away I get from the torch, the less I can see where I step. The further I get up the path, the less I can hear of the others and more of the riptide at the foot of the cliff, gushing and crashing at the rocks that held the hill steady.

I let out a small gasp as I slip, though Black Star's laugh that is delivered from the action is a slight comfort.

I'm not scared, more nerves about tripping. I just need to get inside and relax for twenty minutes.

The building itself seems to cast it's own shadow on the shrub-less ground, making my arms that are covered in black fabric disappear. Good thing I'm wearing white gloves.

I rest my hands on what I'm sure is the door, that is if I have walked a straight line to get here. Luckily, it seems I did as with one heavy push, it opens with merely a wine of protest and I finally step inside through the small gap.

I walk slowly into the large room. From the outside, you can't see how long Burch is, but from the little I could see, I knew this was a large altar. I have been in enough churches to know.

I lightly stroked my fingers on the arm-rest of the first pew. I can only assume the bench is broken like the rest of the building.

My steps make tiered groans on the floor boards as I advance further, putting my gloved hands in front of me for conformation.

The place smells of damp trees and itchy air that tickles my nose.

I take a few more steps before I stop and relax my hand upon another pew to know if I am still walking down the altar with a sigh. That's when another squeak of the floor boards is heard.

I freeze.

That wasn't me.

I adjust my footing carefully, not a sound coming from my movements. I subconsciously grip the arm rest a bit harder.

I wait. That's what people do when you hear a noise you're not sure of, you wait for it again. Another crash of the riptide makes me strain to hear if there is another noise that's closer. Nothing.

I'm not scared. Just nerves...Right? I can't afforded to be scared at this time. Just to picture Black Stars face when I emerge victorious from this church is enough motivation, but this does go beyond the rivalry. When I get out of here unharmed, it might just shut up the stupid stories as well. Not that this little stunt will be dared talked about beyond the teens at school, but that's a start.

I steadily let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. I try to look around, even squinting in an attempt to see something. Anything. But all I can hope to find are my gloves.

With the sound not returning, I force myself to shake it off. It might have been a rat anyway. Nothing to fear.

I stiffly lift my leg to take another step, but before I can even put it back on the floor boards, another creaking groan is heard, this time echoing slightly.

My breathing jagers in a bodily attempt to keep up with my heart as it skips a beat too many. What I am hearing are foot steps, there's no doubt.

My hand starts to sweat as I hold tighter to the rough wood.

No. There isn't supposed to be anyone ells here. There can't be anyone ells here. Nobody even likes to talk about Burch, let alone come here, in the middle of the night no doubt.

My leg is frozen half way to the ground, and I can feel the heat of my breath speed up. It's not warmer in here, it's a lot colder. Even so I find a drop of sweat run down my brow.

I don't want to move, though it's more that I can't. If I move, so will the other that's with me. Or at least that's what my mind is saying. My internal being seems to be quite the opposite, my stomach is starting to churn.

The stories can't be true. There is no such thing a devils, hell, or curses. As much as the religious nuts in town try and stress it, they just can't be real! A point of this is to prove just that!

I bite my lip, and sum up some courage to move my arm. I put my shaky hand in my pocket, the black of my coat making my glove disappear.

Another steady, groaning creak of the wood sounds. I can't pinpoint where it's coming from.

But, if a story was true, which one is this? Is this a demon waiting to take me to hell? Are the creaks the floor opening to a pit of burning agony? Am I to be possessed or eaten by a cursed being? Ripped apart, limb by bloody limb?

I slowly remove my hand from my pocket, now gripping a lighter in my fingers. Black Star said no lights, but nothing about no fire.

My movement seems to trigger another creak, though this time it is followed by an echoing scrape.

I dig my teeth further into my lip, a tear welling in the corner of my eye that I have no control over. No, I am not about to cry. Even if this is a demon, the last thing I would want to die doing would be to die crying.

Another scrape I can almost pinpoint to be from the back corner stains my ears as I lift the lighter up and open, my thumb at the trigger.

There is only one way to find out.

I press my thumb on the wheel, and quickly push down. The much awaited flame bursts to the top of the lighter, my shaking hand making it everything but steady. Light finally allowed me to see the room I have never be in before, but I don't get the chance gaze around. I scream first.

Inches from my face and my flame, is a face. Deathly pale, but dark under the white orbs of it's eyes. The feature I only get a glimpse of before I bolt is the fang-filled, stretched grin that looks severely out of place.

I run down the way I regrettably came, pushing my legs over the debris that I somehow avoided before. I slip again, but push myself onward with my hands. I don't know if it's coming after me, I don't want to check.

I dig my way through the large doors, pushing it open as I curse not having opened it wider. I struggle, but get through the gap and I'm home free, racing as fast as my heart is going, down the hills path to get to the fence.

It's one final push and I practically jump past the fence line, collapsing on my stomach in the dirt with a weak cry, my eyes sealed shut.

My breath is heaving, my hands are fists, my body is shaking and I can feel the tears that I tried so hard to bite away snaking down my cheeks. I'm a mess. And all I can hear is laughter.

"O-Oh my god!" I hear Black Star's shout first, breaking the stream of giggles throughout the group. "W-What happened? Did you see a rat?" He mocked. I hear the thud of Black Star falling to the floor off the car roof. I grit my teeth.

Oh how I wish it was a rat.

"That was fifteen minutes and thirty-five seconds." Hummed Kilik, standing closer to me so I could hear, not knowing I couldn't care less about the time. "You were going good, Maka, what the hell happened?"

"Haha! You failed!~" Black Star needlessly clarified.

"Geez, she's shaking. And did you hear her scream?" I hear Jackie mumble to whoever. "Maka, are you ok? What happened?"

I start shaking even more.

I wish I could explain what had happened. That this could be explained to me.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I immediately dodge out the way with wide eyes, until I see who it is.

"Hey." Soul greets, not at all put off by the recoil.

"Soul." I sigh in relief, finally putting a hand to my face to wipe the tears away. I force myself to rest on my knees.

"Are you ok?" Soul asks sincerely, taking in my shaken from. I can tell he knows something happened in there, though I don't know how long he has been on the hill. I try to straighten my self out, swallowing.

"Hey, Maka, what happened in there? Why did you scream all of a sudden?" Jackie presses again, putting her hands on her hips.

Again, I wish I knew myself. Fifteen minutes ago I was bragging about how easy this dare was, and now I'm on my shaking knees in the dirt, savouring the light of the torch. Not daring to look behind me, dreading I might see that face again.

I grit my teeth as my stomach churns.

Those eyes, it didn't look like they had any irises. And that grin, oh god that grin...

"There's something in there..." I decide to say, more whisper as my hand finds my shoulder to grip. "Something..." I can't put it to words. That thing had an effect on me. As much as I want to, I can't stop thinking about it, but as much as it runs in my mind, I can't find a word to describe what I barely saw.

"Something? Like a ghost?" Jackie asked, leaning down to my hight, her voice laced with curiosity and a slight grin. I bite my lip again as the light of her phone turns her harmless grin into a murders smile. I slowly shake my head to answer the question.

"Oh, come on!" Ox sounds. "There's nothing in there! I just think someone's a sore looser and is looking for an excuse." He accuses, folding his arms.

"Geez Ox, really? I don't think Maka would run out screaming with five minutes to go, and then look for an excuse for it." Jackie argues, standing up again. "I think _someone's_ just scared of the stories being true." She states, poking Ox Ford in the chest. Ox pushes her hand away with a gasp at the contact.

"The stories can't be true!" Ox snaps back. "Our parents just tell us that stuff to keep us in town and away from this cliff. Maybe Maka's just scared of the dark and couldn't handle it anymore."

"I'm not scared of something as stupid and known as the dark." I speak up, looking to the ground. As much as I just _love_ this little quarrel going on about me, I need to put some truth in it. "T-There was something in there. Right in front of me. Smiling." I see the twins, wearing matching white overalls, grip each others hands tightly at my words. Ox rolls his eyes.

"Whatever." Ox Ford scoffs, turning away.

"Well, everyone! Maka lost the dare by five whole minutes!" Kilik calls, clarifying to everyone what had happened. No one is as happy as Black Star, who is now back on top of the car, dancing with a stupid grin on his face.

"Hey, watch it with my car." Jackie warns.

Wait.

I look up to Black Star with a frown, my eyes narrowed.

"Did you do that?" I ask, serious. He slows his movements as he turns to me.

"Do what?" He asks back, jumping down from the car roof. "Win?"

"You know what." I growl as I stand. "That stunt in Burch. The creaks, scrapes, and that face." I explain, gripping my shoulder harder.

Pleas, say yes. A strong part of me wants him to give in with at least a nod and admit to this being a prank. That would explain everything. How he gave me this dare so easily, and, of corse, the being inside would be just a prop. But another part of me would kill him if he did say yes, scaring me so much to the point of a heart attack was not on.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Black Star responds, and to my horror, quite truthfully.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" I shout, the twins jumping at the sudden out burst. I step ford, pointing to the shadow of Burch. "This was a prank, wasn't it!? Well, HA! You got me!" Black Star shows a frown, stopping dead in his celebration.

"Hey, this wasn't a prank Maka." He says, crossing his arms. "If there's one thing I don't do, it's lie. I explained the rules, and you lost." His smile was suddenly back. "Are you really that much of a sore looser to accuse me of that? I thought you were better. Well, I guess not everyone can be as awesome as me." He boasts, rubbing his fingernails on his shirt and turning away.

I grip my hands into tighter fists. I suddenly fell Soul's hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, calm down." Soul orders. "This isn't like you. We should just go home, it's late." He convinces. I loosen my fists just a bit.

"Ok guys! Maka failed the dare!" Kilik raises, turning to the car. "Now lets get home before our parents find out we're here..." He mumbles.

Soon everyone is turning to the car, piling in. Except me and Soul.

I'm not a sore looser, I never have been. Unless it's for something important, I really don't care whether I win or loose a battle, be it fists or wits. But not only have I lost bragging rights, Black Star has just gained some, whether it be from a fair round or not. And I do not want to be in the same car as him right now.

Soul walked past me and past the car with a grin before he stops, looking over his shoulder.

"Need a ride?" He asks. He is standing in front of his orange motorbike. I finally show a genuine smile.

I don't bother to answer, I figure quickly scooping up a helmet and sitting on the bike is answer enough. Thanks to Soul's speeding get-away, we make it off the hill and on the dirt road before everyone can even get settled in to the car, mainly because Jackie would snap at anything that she thought would hurt her vehicle.

I take a glance behind me to sneak a last look at Burch before it's out of sight. The tall trees now blocked any view besides the road.

What was in there? What had I seen? I stupidly wonder for a moment if it had been a trick of the light.

"You can tell me when you're ready." Soul suddenly says, keeping his eyes to the road. I smile, holding his torso a bit tighter as he turned a corner.

"Thanks, Soul." I say. "But, where were you? I told you midnight, and you're the only one of us that doesn't have to worry about parents." Soul is a transfer student and lives by himself in an apartment in town, though often comes over to my place to wreak the benefits of a friends fridge.

"I was running errands." He answers, his voice sounds a bit low from the wind. "I came when you started screaming and running out of the church."

"Was I that loud?" I ask, shrinking back. Soul offers a nod and a smile.

"You might have woken up your dad." Soul jokes. I cringe, shrinking more, now remembering just how high-pitched I had been, though the sound was for a good reason.

I hold Soul tighter when the 'face' flashes through my mind once again.

"You ok?" Soul asks, not being able to turn to see me. I nod.

"Yeah, just need a good rest." I lie.

I saver the wakening wind in my face, and the high-beam light on the bike as we make our way in to the small town.

I still can't comprehend what I saw in there, and knowing me, I will go back one day to find out just that, but I know one thing; no more dares for me for a long time.


End file.
